The Chain
by AmbreignsAmbassader
Summary: Dean Ambrose is engaged to be married to Roman Reigns. But what happens when memories of their sex invades Dean's match with Wade? And when Roman finds out, who will he try to find comfort in? SPOILERAnd when Dean finds out that he's pregnant, who will the father be? Rated M for sex, slash, cussing, mpreg. Ambarrett. Rolleigns. Review and Follow please! :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Title of fanfic is named after the song 'The Chain' by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

><p><em>And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again!<em>_  
><em>_I can still hear you say it; you would never break the chain (never break the chain).__  
><em>_And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again!__  
><em>_I can still hear you say it; you would never break the chain (never break the chain)._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh god...Roman...I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!" Dean chanted as Roman roughly pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time. <em>

"_Cum for me Dean." Roman moaned out, his own cock throbbing deep inside that hot tunnel of Dean's. _

_Dean's cock twitched as it pulsed out its release all over the bedsheets. "Roman!" He screamed as he came._

_Hearing Dean scream his name sent Roman over the edge. "Fuckkkk Dean..." He said as he shot his load inside Dean. Pulling out of Dean, he gave a slow kiss to his fiance. "That was wonderful, love."_

* * *

><p>Memories of last night kept invading Dean's thoughts as he tried to focus on his match, which was against Wade Barrett. He tried to push the memories to the back of his mind but it was too late. He became hard as a rock right in the middle of his match. He hoped Wade wouldn't notice it. But suddenly Dean felt Wade push him backwards into the turnbuckle, rubbing his ass into Dean's stomach. '<em>Oh fuck..'<em> Dean thought as he felt Wade rub up against him. It only made him harder, and Dean was sure that Wade had felt his erection.

Dean lost his focus for a brief second, next thing he knew Dean had been hit by Wade's bullhammer and he was laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of the arena as Wade pinned him. Once the pin was over, Dean scrambled to get up. Before Wade could even say anything, Dean bolted out of the ring, running back to the locker room, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Once he reached his personal locker room, Dean began to strip out of his clothes, throwing them aside. Once he was naked, he place his hand on his dick, squeezing the tip. "Goddammit I'm so fucking horny." He said as he slowly stroked his cock.

"I can fix that."

Dean jumped at the random voice. He looked up, Wade was standing against the wall.

Dean tried to make an effort to cover himself up. "Did ya think I wouldn't notice yer hard-on? Am I really that sexy that you get an erection when you wrestle me?" He began to walk up to Dean, pinning Dean against the lockers. "You think you can just tease me like that and get nothing in return? I don't think so, buddy."

"B-but...I'm...engaged to Roman..."

"Well, you want me, I can tell, 'cause yer dick is twitchin' as I speak."

Dean looked down shamefully. He knew this was wrong. But he needed sex. And Roman wasn't around tonight because it was his day off. Dean whimpered, he was so horny that it hurt. "Yeah. Just what I thought. Get on your knees, bitch."

Dean did as told and got on his knees. He looked up at Wade and licked his lips when he saw Wade's own hardened member. Wade didn't even have to say anything, Dean took that hardened length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. "Motherfucker...Damn you suck good."

"Mmmm..."

"Harder. Faster. Dean!" Wade chanted.

Dean kept bobbing his head at the same pace, but took Wade's balls in his hand and squeezed them gently. Wade moaned loudly and Dean squeezed harder. "Oh fuck Dean I'm gonna-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, his milky seed shooting down Dean's throat.

Dean swallowed all Wade had to give and pulled his mouth off Wade's cock. He went to go take a shower but Wade grabbed him and said, "Nuh uh. It ain't over yet. Got any lube?"

"Over there." He pointed to his gym bag and watched as Wade went and grabbed the lube. When he got back to Dean, he said, "Stand facing the lockers."

Dean did as old and gasped as Wade began to lick at his entrance. "O-o-oh god...Wade...fuck..." Dean moaned out.

Wade continued what he was doing for a few more minutes, before taking the lube and lubing up his cock. "Ye ready?"

Dean nodded and grunted when Wade pushed into him. He gave Dean a moment to adjust to his length. Once he thought Dean was ready, he pulled out and then slammed back in. He groaned at how tight Dean was. Then he got an idea. He pulled out of Dean for a moment and sat on the bench next to the lockers.

Whimpering, Dean asked, "What are you doing?"

"Ride me."

"Okay."

Dean got on Wade's lap facing him, and slowly eased his ass down on Wade's stiff cock. He began gently rocking his hips, placing a kiss on Wade's lips every now and then.

Soon, Wade's stomach began to tighten, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Dean I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me then." Dean said as he began to jerk himself off quickly, Wade and Dean reaching their climaxes at the same time, Dean's load landing all over Wade's stomach.

Suddenly, Dean climbed off of Wade and threw his clothes on, saying "This isn't right." As he left the locker room, leaving Wade to stare in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review and follow!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ran to his car, tears streaming down his face. What has he just done? He cheated on Roman, the man he planned on marrying. He got in the driver's side and banged his head into the steering wheel. He didn't want to face Roman, he felt guilty. He wiped his eyes and lifted his head up, he had to tell Roman sooner or later. He decided he would wait to tell Roman.

It was a few weeks later and Dean still hadn't told Roman. He laid in bed, his stomach hurting. He didn't know if it was from the guilt or if he was getting the flu. He groaned and threw his hand over his mouth, rushing to the bathroom gagging, where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Roman didn't even budge, he was fast asleep.

Dean began to sweat profusely as he continued to get sick. He felt tears stream down his face and he called out weakly, "Romy..."

Roman groaned and opened his eyes, noticing that Dean wasn't in bed with him. He heard retching coming from the bathroom, followed by a weak "Romy.."

Roman frowned as he walked into the bathroom, seeing Dean get sick. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Does it fucking look like I'm okay?" Dean snapped as he gagged again.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." Roman said.

"No. I can drive myself." Dean said, growling.

Roman didn't understand why Dean was acting this way. He placed his hand on Dean's back, rubbing it. But then Dean flinched away from his touch. "Don't fucking touch me!" He sobbed and then cried out, "Just get the fuck away from me, I don't deserve love!"

"What the fuck, Dean? Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Just leave me alone!" He sobbed harder and ran out of the hotel room. Roman just stared forward, wondering what the fuck just happened.

Dean ran until he reached his car, he bent over the grass, gagging again. But nothing came up, it was dry heaves. He whimpered, he didn't know what was wrong. He hasn't talked to Wade since they fucked.

Dean started the car and drove himself to the hospital. While he was there he did indeed find out why he was vomiting, and it wasn't because he had the flu. Dean knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, he had been told a long time ago that he had a male uterus. "I have to tell Roman...and Wade...fuck what have I gotten myself into?" He said to himself.

Dean decided to go tell Roman first. As he drove back to the hotel he felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know who the father was. Once he reached the hotel, he walked up to his and Roman's room. Roman was laying in bed with his laptop on his lap. Dean ran to him and began sobbing instantly. "What's wrong, love?" Roman asked him.

Between sobs Dean managed to choke out "I'm pregnant..."

"What?! That's great! Why are you crying?"

"I...I...I don't know if you are the father..." Dean buried his head in his knees and sobbed hard.

"W...what do you mean..?"

"I...che-" Dean couldn't finish his sentence, he ran to the bathroom and puked violently into the glass bowl. Once he was finished puking he quietly mumbled, "I cheated on you.."

Roman couldn't believe what he just heard. His fiance cheated on him? With a shaky voice he asked, "W-with who..."

"Wade..."

Roman started to get angry. He fucking HATED Wade. Despised him. "You...you knew I hated his guts but you slept with him anyway? Get the fuck away from me. You and I are done. Goodbye." Roman said, tears stinging his eyes. Dean ran out of the hotel room sobbing and Roman let his own tears fall. He whimpered, he needed comfort. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Someone he hadn't talked to since June. A voice answered and said, "Hello?"

"Seth...it's Roman..." He couldn't hide the fact that he was crying, and Seth could tell that something was wrong.

"Roman? What's wrong? I can hear you crying."

"Dean...Dean..." He choked out a sob.

"Dean what? Is he okay?"

"Dean...and...I...are done..."

"What?! Why? Weren't you guys engaged to be married?"

"Yes...but Dean threw that all away."

"How?"

"He...cheated on me.."

"What?! How dare he?!" Seth said, growling.

"Seth...I can't stop crying...can you come to my hotel room? I...need...someone to comfort me..."

"Sure, Ro. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid, Roman."

"I won't.."

When Seth reached Roman's hotel room he was startled by Roman's appearance. His hair was a mess and his eyes were all red and puffy. "Why?" Roman cried out.

"Why what?"

"Why did he cheat on me? Was I not a good lover or something? Why Seth? Why did he do it?"

"You know how horny Dean gets. He probably just had a moment where he was really horny and you weren't around."

"But he could have called me! Now he's fucking pregnant and doesn't know who the father is! Seth...it hurts...my heart hurts...make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!" He grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall, the base shattering into pieces.

"Ro. You have to calm down."

"I can't..." He sobbed. Suddenly, he felt lips on his own. He opened his eyes, Seth was kissing him. Roman whimpered into the kiss.

"Shh. Let Sethie make you feel better." He began to kiss up and down Roman's body. Roman whimpered, he wasn't used to being the submissive partner. Seth shushed him and asked, "You got any lube?"

Roman pointed to his bags. Seth got it out and set it aside. He removed Roman's shirt and tugged on Roman's nipples with his fingers. He wanted to make sure Roman was nice and hard before he fucked him. He removed Roman's boxers with his teeth and threw the aside, Roman was rock hard. "Oh? Look at this? You're hard as fuck for me. You love being treated like a little submissive bitch, don't you?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Aha. Just what I thought. Gonna fuck you so hard."

The dirty talk was only making Roman harder. He whimpered loudly. "Fuck Seth just fuck me already!" Roman begged.

Meanwhile, Dean had arrived at the hotel that Wade was staying at. He wiped at his eyes, trying to hide that he had been crying the whole drive there. As he knocked on Wade's door, he felt his stomach lurch. As Wade opened the door, Dean threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Concerned, Wade followed him into the bathroom. He rubbed Dean's back as he got sick. When Dean was finished puking, he looked up at Wade and whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"Bloody hell, Dean. You look like shit. What happened to you?"

"I...Roman...we...broke...up..." He choked out.

"What? Why?"

"He...found...out...he found out...he found out..." Was all Dean could say.

"He found out...about...me and you..?"

All Dean could do was nod. "And...I'm...pregnant..I had sex with you and Roman within hours of each other...either one of you could be the father.."

Wade stared at him, confused. "How is that even bloody possible?"

Dean told him how it was possible and Wade frowned. Was he the father? Or was Roman the father? He remained silent. Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Wade was speechless. Dean looked at him and began to sob. "You don't love me! Nobody loves me!" He was about to run out the door when Wade grabbed his arm firmly and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Dean...I'm just scared.. I could possibly be the father..."

"I'm scared too, Wade...I'm fucking terrified...A man's body isn't supposed to be able to carry a baby.."

Wade hugged Dean and Dean buried his face into Wade's shoulder, whimpering. Wade frowned and tried to console Dean. "Shhh...I's okay. We'll get through this together."

Dean whimpered some more and held his stomach. "I don't feel well.."

"C'mon. Let's get you in bed." He helped Dean to the bed and grabbed him a trashcan just in case he needed to get sick again. Dean looked at Wade with a pout and he felt tears run down his face. Wade got in bed with Dean and sighed as Dean clung to him, whimpering until he fell asleep. Wade nodded off to sleep a few minutes later.

_*****BACK WITH ROMAN AND SETH*****_

"Oh god Seth! I'm gonna cum!"

"Come for me then, bitch." Seth said.. Roman let out a low growl of Seth's name as his product shot out onto the bed. Seth soon followed suit and groaned loudly pounding his last drops of cum into the older man  
>After they were done, Roman was still a bit shaken up, he just clung to Seth until the both of them fell asleep.<p>

_**A/N: yeah I know it's a bit short...just wanted to get it done. Enjoy**_


End file.
